Up Your Butt Horizontally
by xScarlettAutumnx
Summary: Do you believe that the earth is just a dimension and that there are other "worlds" or dimensions? A 19 year old named Madeline discovers that she belongs in Naruto "world". Follow Madeline as she discovers her past, various Naruto characters as they hel


**Up Your Butt Horizontally**

"What?, Why?" Naruto yelled /asked.

"Don't Question me! This mission is something only you five can do!...or at least that's what Masashi Kishimoto told me." Tsunade said.

"Who?" Sakura, Sai, and Naruto asked.

"Masashi Kishimoto?, the person responsible for sending you to "Chaksen Jigen", The person who specially requested you. Kakashi, you didn't show them the mission scroll or the letter did you?"

Kakashi laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his hair "uh…I was too busy studying the meaning of the letter to tell anybody about the mission."

"Gomennasi, Tsunadesama"

"Aww man, I'm gonna get whacked for this later" he thought.

Tsunade asked "Wasn't a new Make Out Violence extended edition released last week?"

"Yes" "Mmmm, see me after the mission brief"...

* * *

><p>3 Months later...<p>

Somewhere in the middle of somewhere, a man with a tie covering a left eye like an eye patch was sitting at a desk in front of an Ancient Japan classroom reading a little red book when...

"...um...Pakkun...I-I-I...I...don't think this is it..."

"..."

"...?"

"Pakkun?"

"..."

"Bisque, he's rig-"

"Takashi!-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Mad goes MAD<br>**

"Mad, did you switch out the rest of the hoodies yet?" asked Kyle.

"Ugh...No..." Fuck. The managers going to kill me or better yet fire me...the reason why: (besides being a thirty year old who decided that his main goal in life was to become store manager of Hot Topic and to torcher anyone who had any actual plans for their future) was that my alarm clock (without warning) decides that it wants to become a ninja and practices the secret technique of silence when it's time to go off...plus, I was still putting out the new CDS that Alan told me to as soon as I came in for work at 8am. It's now 11am...

Still putting out those same CDS...

Yup

"Uh, you know he's going to yell at you...again, right?" Kyle laughed as he was cleaning one of the windows at the front of the store.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Ky-lee" "HA-HAA!"

"Hey! I told you never to call me by that name"

"HA-HAA! Again. HA-HAHAHA-HAHAHAAAA!"

Kyle playfully scoffed then suddenly started laughing "You sound like Dexter or Mojo Jojo"

"Umm...for your sake I'm going to pretend I never heard that last part..."

"Huh?...what's wrong with me watching Power Puff Girls?"

"..."

"What?"

"...You don't know me at all do you?" I started giggling.

"...Forget I ever said it..."

My giggling turned to laughing hysterically "No, Mad, seriously, forget I ever said it. I don't need you-"

He was probably going to say something like "No, Mad, Seriously, forget I ever said it. I don't need you posting 500 mocking comments on Facebook" or "No, Mad, seriously, forget I ever said it. I don't need you teasing me in front of every human being known to man for 8 months" Of course he didn't get the chance to say it because our manager walked in the store the second Kyle said you. Alan didn't have an "I hate my life-why do I work here-I shouldn't have dropped out of college" look on his face that he usually has. Surprising, and he was actually smiling...a wave of horror hit my face. Was he actually going to fire me?...Shit fuck applesauce banana peels gumball foot...and...

I felt someone near me and suddenly everything was blurred and time went slow. I heard Kyle say hi to someone, and then everything turned black.

* * *

><p>I blinked and widened my eyes. I couldn't move or speak. I saw a black figure standing in a white room and then a light blue hospital room with dark figures standing over me. Underlying was the storefront of Hot Topic. Somewhere in the middle for a brief moment there was a dog that seemed as though it was talking to me, but I couldn't hear it speak. I saw a flash of green, dark brown, navy, black, and gray just before I regained my senses.<p>

* * *

><p>I blinked and tried to move. My head ached slightly and my body felt as though a invisible train just ran through it.<p>

…What just happened?

A flash of me gripping the CD shelf and dark figures closing in on me came into my head. Before I realized it I was gripping the bottom CD shelf.

Alan smirked "Hmm...Madeline, what's wrong? You looked like you've seen a ghost?"

Kyle stifled a laugh, and then looked at me with concern.

I cringed as soon as I heard Alan said my name, my full name. Madeline. Ugh. My mother was obsessed with the series. Poor me.

"I'm fine"

I scowled; he knows I hate that name. Asshole.

"Hmm….Okay" Alan smirked again and looked at Cole. The two exchanged a knowing glance.

"And are you _supposed_ to be smoking in here?"

Strange as far I knew he never smoked. I eyed Cole "And when did you get here?"

* * *

><p>This is the first story I've written. Looking for Beta Readers (I have a few chapters written). I need someone to help with grammar, punctuation, etc.<p>

If you would like to read more or flame the 6.1 paragraphs I have here...Please leave a comment :)


End file.
